


Sana Alam Mo

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: Ayon kay Kyungsoo, mainlove ka na sa lahat, wag lang sa kaibigan mo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Sana Alam Mo

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy V-Day sating lahat Chansooists 💞

**wALanG tItiBaG <we are one>**

** Suhoë ** : Congrats, Kyungsoo. Pasensya na di ako nakapunta.

** Chenchen ** : Same here, my dear friend :< pero I'm so proud of you ><

** Nini ** : Sorry din, kuys. Pero promise ko bibisita ako dun after this project!

** Beybibaek ** : Aaaaahhhh!!! Kyungja, alam mo namang mahal kita diba :((

** Lay's ** : Congrats, Kyungsoo! Pupunta agad ako dun pagkauwi ko ng Pinas.

** Seokki ** : Oo nga, Soo. Promise pupunta kami at titikman namin lahat!

** Soomai ** : Ayt, okay lang yun guys! Salamat sa inyo  😊

** Sanyol ** : Wag kayo maniwala dyan, nagtatampo yan.

** Thehun ** : ako talaga yung nagtatampo dito, actually. Iniwan niyo kong lahat sa ere. Third wheel ang peg ko kanina!

**Lay's** :  👀

**Beybibaek** :  👀

**Suhoë** :  👀

**Seokkie** :  👀

**Nini** :  👀

**Chenchen** : spill  👀 the tea  ☕️

**Thehun** : nalate ang kuya sanyol niyo, may pa flowers kasi.

**Chenchen** : so nagkaaminan na?

**Soomai** : *left the group*

"Abnormal ka kasi eh." Sabi ko nang hindi siya nililingon.

"Bakit na naman?"

"Paflowers flowers ka pa, late ka tuloy."

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"Hindi naman. Alam mo namang nandun si sehun, madaldal yun. Tignan mo tuloy."

"... ayaw mo ba?" Tanong niya sa mas mahinang boses.

Napatingin ako sa kanya. Nagpapacute na naman ang loko.

Ba't ba ang gwapo mo, Park?

"Baliw, hindi. Joke lang, 'to naman. Thank you ulit." Sabi kong nakangiti.

Nginitian niya ko at ibinalik ang tingin sa pinapanood naming movie.

Ako si Kyungsoo Do, CPA, CMA, CIA, MBA, DBA, 30, single.

Sa hinaba haba ng pangalan ko, yun talaga napansin mo? Oo na, single na. Wag mo na ulit-ulitin pa. Di naman kita inaano. *rolls eyes*

At etong gwapong katabi ko? Yan ang lov-

Siya si Chanyeol Park, the bestest friend everyone dream of.

At yung mga kolokoy kanina? Sila ang iba pa naming tropa since college. Ewan ko ba. Sa dami na ng nakilala naming tao sa trabaho, strong pa din ang samahan.

Kung nagtataka kayo san nila ako kinocongrats, kanina kasi ang soft opening ng aking restaurant sa ortigas.

Bata pa lang ako gusto ko na magrestaurant. Kaya nga nang ipakuha sakin ng parents ko ay business course, hindi na ko nag-inarte pa. Naisip ko, investment ko na yun at start ng pangarap ko.

Buti na lang tama naging desisyon ko, dahil nakilala ko sila. Nakilala ko tong si Chanyeol Park.

~~~~~~~~

"Aaahh. Kyungja, ang sarap mo talaga magluto." Sabi ni baek sabay yakap sakin sa bewang.

"Oo nga, Kyungsoo. Ang swerte talaga ng mapapangasawa mo." Sabi ni Jongdae sabay tingin kay Chanyeol.

Ang loko, nagpeace sign pa.

"Buti kuya Yixing nakauwi ka na. Miss na miss ka na ni kuya Junmyeon eh." Pagbabaling ko ng topic.

Focus tayo, Kyungsoo. Bawal kiligin.

Successful naman at nag-usap usap na ang lahat. Kamustahan. Tagal din kasing di nagkita ng lahat.

Kaso wala ata akong kawala sa kanila.

"Pero seryosong usapan guys, ako lang ba? Ako lang ba yung nag-iisip na bagay talaga si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol?" Napakaepal talaga ni Jongdae.

"Di ka nag-iisa kuys." Sagot naman ni Sehun. Aba, gatong pa?!

"Guys. Seriously? Hanggang ngayon hindi ko alam san niyo nakukuha yang ispekulasyon na yan."

"Oh guys, proofs pala hanap nila eh. Isa-isahin natin." Pati ba naman ikaw kuya Yixing??!!

"Una, nung unang beses ka naming nakasama kumain sa sisigan. Kayong dalawa ang share nun sa ulam kasi sabi niya gusto ka niya kashare." - Kuya Junmyeon

"Kasi matipid ako sa ulam." Simpleng sagot ko.

"Eh naaalala mo nung kumain tayo sa may labas tapos may mga batang naglalaro na may hawak na lighter? Sinindiha nila yung buhok mo. Naalala mo ba kung gaano kagalit nun si Chanyeol?" - Kuya Yixing

"Lahat naman kayo nagalit sa mga bata nun."

"Nung minsan, umiiyak ka. Lahat kami nag-aalala sayo nun kasi hindi mo sinasabi bakit ka umiiyak. Kaya lahat kami tinry patawanin ka pero etong kupal na to hindi sumuko hanggang sa madinig niya ang tawa mo." - Kuya Minseok

"Alam niyo namang competitive ang loko. Di papayag na magfail."

"Nung nagpunta tayong UP Fair nung third year tayo. Sabay kayong umuwi. Tapos nagtatanungan sa gc kung mga nakauwi ba ng ligtas. Ikaw lang naman tinanong niya. Ikaw at namumukod tangi." - Jongdae

"Concern lang siya sakin that time. Alam niya kasing may problema ako nun. Isa pa, syempre siya kasabay ko umuwi kaya kargo de konsensiya niya ako."

"Dami mong sagot kuys. Eh nahiya naman ako nung may paflowers siya sa opening mo." - Sehun

"Tss di ka lang nag-effort."

"Oh eto talaga. Nung 22nd birthday natin. Nung birthday mo, binati ka niya sa gc. May paquote pa siya. Samantalang nung birthday ko simpleng happy birthday lang." - Jongin

"Ang sensitive mo naman. Para satin yung quote na yun."

"Heppp!!! Guys, ano ba naman yang mga nilalabas niyong reciept! Eto, Kyungja. Naaalala mo ba after makagraduate mejo naglaho ka sa amin. Pati sakin! Tapos after board exam, nagparamdam ka sakin. Ang balita mo pa agad eh magmimeet kayo ni Chanyeol. Kayong dalawa lang!" - Baekhyun

"May ganung nangyari?" Sabat ni kuya Minseok.

"Hindi niyo kami inimbita?" Pagtatampo ni Sehun.

Tinignan ko silang lahat saka ako nagsalita.

"Sorry, guys. Nung time na yun, sobrang bigat ng mga problema ko. Ayaw kong makipagsocialize sa kahit na sino. Kahit sa inyo. Sorry. And I think all of you know na since college, kay Chanyeol ako pinakanakakapagshare ng problems."

Tinignan ko siya at nakitang nakangiti siya sakin.

Ngiting nagbibigay comfort sakin.

"It was really hard for me to reach out to anyone that time. Nung medyo naging okay na ko, that's when I contacted Baekhyun and then the rest of the gang."

Tinignan ko silang lahat na mataimtim na nakikinig sa kwento ko.

"Lam niyo yun, si Chanyeol yung taong nakawitness ng bawat ups and downs ko sa buhay. From college to boards to grad school. And ngayon. Bawat significant events sa buhay ko nandun siya. And I just really feel so lucky to have him by my side. Sa tingin ko maninibago ako pag nagkajowa ang loko. Pero I'd be glad to see him happy too."

"I'd feel that way too kapag nagkajowa ka. You know, friday nights wouldn't be the same anymore." Sabi niya nang nakatingin sakin.

"Friday nights???" Sabat ni Jongin.

"Ahh. Oo. It became our routine. Friday night would be our movie night. Nakasanayan na namin siya ni Kyungsoo to the point na di na namin kailangan pag-usapan pa prior. Alternate kami sa place. Dito kami sa condo niya then sakin naman." Pagpapaliwanag niya.

"So, nagkabigayan na ng passcode ng condo?" Tanong ni kuya Junmyeon.

"Well, oo. Less hassle kasi. Pero we notify each other naman in a way. Like, magring muna kami ng isang doorbell saka kami papasok." Sagot ko, dahilan para magtinginan silang lahat.

"Bago pa magtayo si Kyungsoo ng restaurant, natikman ko na lahat ng menu niya dun. Ginawa ba naman akong food taster tuwing friday."

"You lucky bitch." Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya na siyang signal para magtawanan ang lahat.

After ng ilang minuto pang kwentuhan ay nagdecide na kaming magsitulog. Mga pagod din kasi galing trabaho.

Papunta akong kusina para uminom nang makita ko si Baekhyun na nakaupo at nagpophone pa.

"Bakla ka. Ilalaglag mo pa ako kanina." Sabi ko sabay kurot sa tagiliran niya.

"Halata ngang kinikilig ka eh." Tinignan ko siya ng masama.

"Deh seryoso. Nagwowonder lang din kasi ako kung anong score niyo sa isa't isa."

Napatingin ako sa kanya ng seryoso.

"Hindi ko alam. Pero I don't wanna lose him. He's a good friend."

"Good friend my ass-"

"Wala ka nun."

"Bastos ka. Pero may pa movie nights kayo nang hindi mo sinasabi sakin?"

"Ayoko lang na asarin mo ko. Baka lalo akong mahulog."

Tinignan niya ko nang malungkot.

~~~~~~~~

"Read between the lines, Kyungsoo." Ani Sehun.

"Marunong ako magbasa." Tinignan ko siya ng masama.

"Okay. Babasahin ko nang malakas ang mga text niya sayo madalas, baka sakaling matauhan ka." Sabay irap sa akin.

_"San ka?"_

" _Okay ka lang?_ "

_"Kumain ka na?"_

_"Bawal sayo yan."_

"Kulang pa ba? Ituloy ko pa?" Dagdag pa niya.

Nakatingin lang ako sa kanya, mata sa mata, na parang walang pake.

"Uuuugh!! Kung di ka din naman isa't kalahating tanga."

"Excuse me?! Ako tanga?"

"Oo. Aanhin mo yang pagkahaba habang pangalan mo kung di din naman Park magiging apelyido mo."

"San ka means, tara kita tayo. Kumain ka na means, wag ka magpapagutom. Bawal sayo yan, ibig sabihin wag ka makulit ayokong magkasakit ka."

Nakatingin pa din ako sa kanya, pero this time inaabsorb ko lahat ng sinasabi niya.

"At higit sa lahat, yung okay ka lang, ibig sabihin,

Nandito lang ako lagi para sayo."

"Bakit mo naman iniinterpret ng ganyan ang mga usapan namin?" Pangongontra ko.

"College pa lang tayo, nakikita ko na. Nakikita na namin. Hindi lang kami kumikibo. Hinihintay lang namin na mag-aminan kayo. Oo minsan, inaasar namin kayo-"

"Anong minsan ka dyan?" Pagputol ko.

"Okay. Madalas namin kayong asarin kasi pinupush namin kayo pero nasa inyo pa din yun. Kaso parang di niyo nakikita eh." Pagtatapos ng litanya nito kasabay ng malalim na hininga.

Naiintindihan ko naman si Sehun. Aware naman ako sa mga pinagsasabi niya. Pero ang hirap lang mag-assume. Nasa sistema na ni Chanyeol maging sweet. Malay ko ba kung sakin lang siya ganun.

At isa pa, ayokong mawala siya bilang kaibigan ko. Ang hirap.

~~~~~~~~

_Eyyy, G'morning._

_Morning._

_Let's not cook tonight._

_Hmm? Busy ka? Sige._

_No, what I mean is that, let's not spend this night na nakakulong sa unit mo._

_Huh?_

_UP fair._

_Di naman tayo nakabili ng ticket, niloloko mo ba ko?_

_I gotcha. Sunduin kita sa unit mo, 5:30 sharp._

_Baliw, sa lobby na. Akala mo naman kaylayo ng unit mo sakin._

_Pfft. Okay, okay. See you._

Buong araw kong iniisip ang lakad namin mamaya. Ewan ko ba.

Siguro kasi Valentine's day ngayon and a part of me expected that he won't spend this friday night with me.

But most part of me is excited to actually spend this day with him.

Kinakabahan ako.

Pero bahala na.

~~~~~~~~

"Hawakan niyo ang kamay ng kasama niyo ngayong gabi."

Tumingin siya sakin sabay tanong, "Okay lang ba?"

Napatingin ako sa kanya, na alam kong namumula na ko sa kilig ngayon kasi kanina pa ko kinikilig sa mokong na to.

Napatango na lamang ako.

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at muling ibinalik ang tingin sa stage.

"Yung taong humawak sa kamay niyo ngayong gabi, yan yung taong pipiliin ka sa araw-araw."

Tumingin ulit siya sakin at ngumiti.

Yung ngiting nakaka-inlove.

Yung ngiting nagpapasaya sakin.

Yung ngiting nagbibigay kapayapaan sa puso't isip ko.

Pero, at the same time, yung ngiting nagpapalundag sa puso ko.

Humarap siya sakin at hinawakan ang pisngi ko.

"Pinili, pinipili, at patuloy kitang pipiliin sa araw-araw, Kyungsoo.

I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you how I really feel.

I know I don't deserve you but I'll do everything it takes to do so.

Happy Valentine's, Kyungsoo. I love you."

Sabay halik sa noo ko.

Hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko.

Niyakap ko siya at humikbi.

Umiiyak ako kasi eto na.

Eto na yung taong pipiliin ko sa araw-araw.

Yung taong pipiliin ako sa bawat araw.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Kung umabot ka dito, yes, thank you sa pagbasa sa napakaepic na story kong ito. Namimiss ko lang talaga Chansoo.
> 
> Also, sadtt lang din ako di ako nakapunta sa UP fair :<
> 
> Pero all in all, mahal ko kayo 🥰


End file.
